Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ishaan sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ishaan also earns a $$25$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ishaan wants to earn at least $$55$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ishaan will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ishaan wants to make at least $$55$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $55$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $55$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $25 \geq $55$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $55 - $25 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $30 $ $x \geq \dfrac{30}{3} = 10$ Ishaan must sell at least 10 subscriptions this week.